Ratchet
Ratchet is one of the main protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank series. He is 20 years old in all games except Ratchet & Clank (where he sounds to be about 17). He is usually not afraid to speak his mind and he is always ready for a fight. Ratchet is a Lombax, a fictional creature in the Ratchet & Clank series, which is a bipedal lion-like creature. History Pre-Game As a baby, Ratchet lived on Fastoon, a planet in the Polaris galaxy. However, he was sent to the Solanna galaxy by his father for protection from Emperor Tachyon. Ratchet then grew up on Veldin and considered it his home planet. Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal His next story begins with Ratchet and Clank playing a game in Clank's apartment in the Bogon galaxy. An episode of Clank's show, Secret Agent Clank, comes on and Ratchet is less than pleased. However, the show is interrupted by a news report. Ratchet's home planet, Veldin, is under attack by an army of Tyhrranoids. Dr. Nefarious is believed to be behind the attack. Ratchet and Clank then hurry back to the Solanna galaxy. After helping the Galactic Rangers defeat the Tyhrranoids on Veldin, the Galactic President tells Ratchet that Captain Qwark is the only one who ever stopped Dr. Nefarious. As such, his help is needed to defeat him again. Ratchet finds Qwark on a jungle planet, and due to a MegaCorp experiment, he has lost his mind, thinking he is a giant ape. Ratchet and Clank take Qwark to the Starship Phoenix, whose commander, Captain Sasha, has orders to help the duo and Qwark defeat Dr. Nefarious. After regaining his memories and his sanity, Qwark creates a team called the "Q-Force". Ratchet is assigned to infiltrate Dr. Nefarious' base on Aquatos and find out as much information as possible. While there, Ratchet and Clank find out that Nefarious is a fan of the Secret Agent Clank show and find a map to the Tyhrranoids' home planet. The duo destroy a base on the planet and a transmission from Nefarious is sent to the Q-Force. The doctor says that they can't defeat him and the transmission is traced to Planet Daxx. On the planet, Ratchet and Clank learn about a machine called the Biobliterator, but they don't find out what it does. They also come across a music video by a galactic celebrity, Courtney Gears. The music video tells robots to kill all organic life in the galaxy. The duo investigate what Courtney Gears is up to but Clank gets kidnapped by her and taken to Nefarious. Ratchet, unaware of what happened, takes Klunk with him and they follow up on the Biobliterator. This takes them to the Obani Moons. They meet up with Skidd, who is later kidnapped by Courtney Gears. After getting access to the third moon, Ratchet comes across a screen where a video of Skidd being turned into a robot is played. Courtney attempts to turn Ratchet into a robot as well but she is defeated. During this, Sasha has tracked down Nefarious on a Star Cruiser called The Leviathan. She sends him and Qwark out to infiltrate the ship. It turns out that they were lured into a trap. Nefaious activates a self-destruct sequence before teleporting out. Qwark stays on the ship, having seen something, and Ratchet and Klunk fly off as the ship explodes with Qwark on it. A funeral is held for Qwark and Ratchet has trouble talking about Qwark's good qualities. The Tyhrranoids soon invade Metropolis and Ratchet goes to fight them. The whole planet, except for Ratchet, is then turned into robots. Dr. Nefarious escapes the city and tells Klunk to defeat Ratchet. Once Klunk is defeated, Ratchet is reunited with Clank and they discover that Qwark is still alive but wants everyone to think he's dead. Ratchet keeps that fact a secret, not wanting the others to lose hope. Clank reluctantly agrees and they manage to track Qwark down tat his secret hideout. Qwark refuses to rejoin the fight and Ratchet leaves, disgusted that he ever looked up to Qwark. Clank tells Qwark that he can still redeem himself and leaves. The duo reach another base belong to Nefarious. Making it through the place, the Biobliterator is destroyed. However, Ratchet receives a report from Sasha that there is a second Biobliterator at Nefarious' command center on Planet Mylon. Fighting their way through the command center, they confront Nefarious. However, before he is defeated, he teleports into the Biobliterator, which turns into a giant robot. Qwark flies into battle with them and they defeat the second Biobliterator. It then self-destructs. later on, Ratchet attends a screening of the newest Secret Agent Clank movie. Ratchet: Deadlocked The story begins with Ratchet, Clank, and Al all being abducted by drones of an illegal combat sport called "Dreadzone". Dreadzone is a violent game show where heroes are forced to kill each other for their freedom. The three are given DeadLock Collars, which will explode if they are uncooperative. As Dreadzone goes on, Ratchet defeats its most successful gladiators, known as Exterminators. As such, Ratchet becomes the most popular contestant. Gleeman Vox, the man behind DreadZone, offers to let Ratchet become 'The Captian of the Exterminators'. However, Ratchet refuses, infuriating Vox. Ratchet is then sent to the Gauntlet of Doom, a supposed unbeatable course. After completing it, Ratchet returns to DreadZone's containment area, where Clank has figured out how to free the other heroes. In order to do so, Ratchet travels to the control level of DreadZone Station, intending to destroy the central computer. Upon arriving there, Ratchet finds out that Vox has wired the station to explode. If Ratchet can't deactivate the explosives, everyone will die. Going through a massive gauntlet, Ratchet deactivates the containment fields and frees the escape shuttles. After a final battle with Vox, he reactivates the self-destruct sequence, planning on taking Ratchet down with him. However, a shuttle that is being piloted by Al rescues Ratchet. On board, Clank removes Ratchet's collar. DreadZone explodes afterwards, leaving nothing but Vox's robotic arm behind. After the credits, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence appear, still trapped on the asteroid. Dr. Nefarious gets angry since DreadZone is destroyed and he short-circuits. Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters While on a vacation on Pokitaru, Ratchet and Clank meet a little girl named Luna who is writing a school report on heroes. However, she is abducted by robots shortly afterwards. Upon Clank finding an artifact from a race called the Technomites, Ratchet reveals that he is skeptical about their existence. Deciding to save Luna, Ratchet and Clank meet up with Captain Qwark. In order to keep Qwark from following them, Ratchet lets him use their ship's computer to look up information on his parents. Once they arrive at Kalidon, Luna kidnaps Ratchet and dumps Clank at a junkyard on Metalis. Ratchet's DNA is then used to create a clone army by Emperor Otto Destruct, the leader of the Technomites. Otto intends on using Ratchet's DNA to create the ultimate soldier. Meanwhile, Clank rescues Ratchet and they track Luna down to the Dayni Moon. She then reveals Otto's scheme to them and says that the Technomites are bitter due to never receiving credit for their technology. Clank tries to get the coordinates from Luna but gets infected by a virus. Ratchet is forced to shrink down and go inside Clank, where he meets up with Clank's internal security system. Fighting off the Technomite virus, Ratchet restarts Clank, who in turn says that he managed to get the coordinates. The two head to Quodrona where they are met with dozens of Ratchet clones. The duo are then confronted by Otto who tells them that Luna's story was fake. His real plan is to steal all of the intelligence from every being in the galaxy. Ratchet and Clank are then forced to fight Qwark, as Otto convinced him that he was Qwark's real father. After defeating both Qwark and Otto, Ratchet and Clank learn from Skrunch that Qwark's parents were killed by defective Technomite technology. Following this, Qwark tries to steal Otto's intellect only for Skrunch to receive it instead. Back at their apartment, the Ratchet clones have been shrunk and sold as toys. Some of the toys keep a shrunken Qwark company while Ratchet and Clank watch the Holovision. Secret Agent Clank At the start of the story, Ratchet is mind-controlled by Klunk to steal a jewel called the "Eye of Infinity". Ratchet then flees from the crime scene but he is arrested shortly afterward. During Clank's investigation, Ratchet must survive prison. It is later revealed that Klunk planned to use Ratchet to threaten a planet and have him locked up forever. After Klunk is defeated, Ratchet is released from jail. Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction The story starts with Ratchet working on a hoverbike in Metropolis, Kerwan. Ratchet and Clank then receive a call from Captain Qwark. An army of robotic commandos, let by Emperor Percival Tachyon, have launched a full-scale assault on the city. Confronting the emperor, Ratchet is told that Tachyon is after him because he is the last Lombax in the galaxy. Due to being outnumbered and overpowered, the duo flee. They decide they need to learn more about Tachyon and go to the Polaris galaxy in search of answers. During this, Clank is visited by the Zoni, small robots that only he can see. Clank is upgraded by the Zoni and they tell him that he is special. They also tell him that he must help Ratchet make a difficult choice during their adventure. Along the way, the duo meet Talwyn Apogee, the daughter of Max Apogee, a famous explorer who disappeared. During their travels, they learn about the Great War that took place in Polaris long ago. In the war, the Lombaxes wiped out all of the Cragmites (Tachyon's species) and were considered heroes. How they managed it became known as the Lombax Secret. Learning about Fastoon, the Lombaxes' deserted home planet, Ratchet and Clank travel there. On the planet, they learn that the Lombax Secret was a helmet called the Dimensionator. This helmet had the power to open wormholes to other dimensions. The helmet was used to banish the Cragmites but one was missed. It turns out that Tachyon was found as an egg and was raised by the Lombaxes. Tachyon came to despise them after learning about what they did to his species and that they took pity on him. He later launched an all-out attack on Fastoon. The Lombaxes sent themselves to an alternate dimension in order to escape but two were left behind, Kaden and his son, Ratchet. Right before Kaden was killed, he sent Ratchet to the Solana galaxy. Ratchet and Clank attempt to get the helmet and keep it away from Tachyon. However, Qwark shows up and attempts to destroy it himself, wanting the spotlight. Qwark fails and this allows Tachyon to steal the device. Tachyon tries to tempt Ratchet into opening a wormhole to the Lombaxes' dimension but Clank convinces him not to. Ratchet and Clank engage in a battle with Tachyon. During the fight, the Dimensionator is damaged and it opens a black hole that Tachyon falls into. The device then becomes irreparable. During the celebration of Tachyon's defeat, the Zoni show up, this time appearing to everyone. The Zoni tell Clank that he must go "home". Despite Ratchet's protests, Clank "willingly" goes with them. The game ends with Ratchet too stunned and helpless to stop them. Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty One year later, Ratchet and Talwyn are looking for Captain Darkwater, who is said to be an expert on the Zoni. However, it is revealed that Darkwater is dead and the two are captured. They are put into a cannon by two pirates named Rusty Pete and Slag, who banish them to Hoolefar Island. Upon reaching the island and the main settlement, it is revealed that the supply beacon has been deactivated. Ratchet once again runs into the Smuggler and buys a Versabolt from him. This Versabolt allows Ratchet to repair the supply beacon and in return, the island's leader shows Ratchet the Obsidian Eye. The Obsidian Eye is the device that Darkwater used to make contact with the Zoni. However, Darkwater also removed the Eye's power source, the Fulcrum Star. Rusty Pete returns and says that Darkwater had a map that leads to the hiding place of the Star. When the group comes upon Darkwater's body, Ratchet and Talwyn are separated. Ratchet is forced to go to Darkwater's ship with Pete, who then turns on him. Pete resurrects Darkwater using Slag's head and a curse is unleashed that resurrects Darkwater's crew as well. Ratchet escapes back to the island he defends it from the pirate attack. Talwyn returns and they head to Darkwater's treasure cove with the help of the Smuggler. At the main vault, Ratchet falls into a trap and Slagwater and Pete appear. They capture both Talwyn and the Star before leaving Ratchet there. Escaping, Ratchet and the Smuggler head to the Azorean Sea. Ratchet manages to free Talwyn and the duo fight Slagwater. When he is defeated, they take the Star from him. Once they get back to the island, Ratchet activates the Eye. It is revealed that the Zoni have taken Clank to an alternate dimension, where he is malfunctioning and stuck in suspended animation. The Zoni have hired a doctor to fix him and it is revealed that the doctor in question is Doctor Nefarious. Upon seeing this, Ratchet and Talwyn set off the save Clank. Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Non-Canon PlayStation Move Heroes PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Gallery RatchetDeadlockedM.png|Ratchet as he appears in Deadlocked. RatchetUpYourArsenal.png|Ratchet as he appears in Up Your Arsenal. Ratchet.png|Ratchet as he appears in Tools of Destruction. RatchetCiT-transparent.png|Ratchet as he appears in A Crack in Time Ratchet_All-Stars.png|Ratchet as he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale All4One_Ratchet.png|Ratchet as he appears in All 4 One. ratchetwanted.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists